Crazy Life of a Retired Ninja
by KoemiUchiha
Summary: Sequel to Two Different Worlds. Koemi is now a forgotten memory in Brianna's mind. She has two daughters and a son to worry about. When Dani gets kidnapped, will she have to revisit her life as Koemi and face the one guy she left behind? Read and enjoy!
1. Shes Just a Dead Memory

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about that girl Koemi?" My littlest daughter Naomi was just four. I had an older daughter named Dani. I was pregnant again with my soon to be son Aiden. He would be the last.

"Sure sweet heart. Well there was this red headed girl named Koemi and she started her adventure from a little house in the middle of a Leaf Village. She also got kidnapped a lot and she fell in love with this boy and he loved her back. Things never worked out between the two and she found someone else. Now she's happily married and has a beautiful daughter and another beautiful daughter. She likes to tell her littlest daughter stories too. She's also pregnant with a baby boy." She giggled at me.

"She sounds just like you Mommy!"

"Oh, I almost left out; she has an awesome neighbor who's been her neighbor ever since she was little."

"Like Sapphire!"

"Ironic, huh?" I smiled and kissed her good night. "You go to bed now ok?"

"Mommy, is Koemi real?"

"I've told you many times before she's not."

"Well, I wish she was…she's cool just like you. I want to be Koemi when I grow up."

"It's a very difficult thing to be. Now, go to sleep." I shut off her light and left the room. I wasn't feeling tired yet so I sat on the sofa in the living room.

"She's just a dead memory now…" After I had some time to myself I went to check on my oldest daughter Dani. She was up again listening to her iPod. I sighed and entered her room looking pretty angry. She took out the headphones and gave me her 'I don't care' look.

"It's a school night. Tomorrows you're first day of 8th grade. Go to sleep or that's going to be taken away." She rolled her eyes and slammed the iPod on her nightstand.

"Good break it. I won't get you a new one if you do." I left to my room and I heard her call me a bitch. I sighed and got into bed with my husband. He took my hand in comfort.

"More fighting between you two again?"

"Yes…It's like my sister and I used to do…"

"You don't have a sister…"

"Oh…right I mean my brother and I used to do."

"Just get some rest and you'll be fine." I kissed him good night and we both fell right to sleep.

The next morning was a busy one. My husband was already gone and I had to get these two off to school. I had time only to make toast because I had to go to work. It was such a busy morning.

"Mom where's all my stuff?" Dani was throwing papers everywhere looking for her backpack and purse.

"Don't do that its right here." I handed her everything and she headed off to the bus stop. "Naomi, how are you doing this morning?" I looked at my daughter and her clothes were on backwards. I sighed and looked up to the sky wondering why it had to be this specific morning. I quickly undressed her and put it on correctly. She giggled at my stress. She ran outside to the car and I grabbed my papers and followed.

I was finally away from that house. I can't stand my mom sometimes. She's so strict and all over the place it's like she's ten thousand different people. _School sucks so much. I hate this school. Well, today I'll find out if all my hard work payed off. Then at least I'll see if I got into that private school…_

"Hey Dani, what's up?" The hottest guy in the whole entire 8th grade sat next to me and even talked to me. I almost fainted.

"H-Hey David, h-how's life for you?" I totally just blew my chance with him.

"You know…it was cool."

"Oh that's good then. Can't have a bad summer, can you!" I laughed nervously. We were at the last stop and a really pale white guy asked if he could sit between David and me. I was hoping David would say something like 'No, that's so uncool' but he never did. This creepy pale kid sat really close next to me even though there was plenty of room.

"Hello, my dear." He looked at me with a creepy smile. I just tried looking out the window for a while.

"I'm your what?"

"Oh nothing, Dani." We finally arrived at school and I could finally get away from this creep. He must be new, but it was strange how he knew my name. I finally stepped off the bus and made my way towards the building. I checked behind me to see if he was still there and I saw that he was following me, but from a distance. I began walking faster and faster but it just seemed useless. I checked back again and saw that he wasn't following me so I slowed down and looked ahead only to bang into him.

"What the hell, freak! Get out of my way."

"I wouldn't talk that way to an adult, my dear." He put his arms around me in a hug and then we disappeared. He was bringing me to some kind of portal, but I blacked out after that.

When I woke up I was in chains by some bed. I looked around the room. It was some kind of cave like structure. My head was pounding. That pale boy walked into the room, but he wasn't a boy anymore. He was more like an 80 year old man.

"What a catch I made Kabuto! Can you believe that I have Koemi's daughter in my hands? I hit the jackpot now!" A man who was much shorter and younger stood behind him. He had glasses and a purple outfit on.

He pushed up his glasses. "Beautiful! And she's the same age as she was when you first got her too. You are truly amazing, Orochimaru-sama."

_Well…top ten things I'm scared of. Number one came true. Get kidnapped by an old man. I know what happens next. I'll get raped. No longer be a virgin. I was even going to wait until I was eighteen to lose it. Shit…I am in some really deep shit…_

"Who the hell are you? What was that portal thing you took me through? Where am I?" I shouted everything I could at them. Everything was mostly a question though. The old man came over and sat on the bed. He began stroking my hair and I had no way of stopping him.

"To answer your harsh questions…let me just tell you who I am. I am Orochimaru. That over there is my assistant Kabuto. He loves feisty girls like you. Anyway, that portal brought you here, my dear. You're in another dimension. You're in the Naruto realm. So, welcome, my dear." He smirked at me evilly.

All I wanted to do was slap this guy across the face. You have to be insane to talk about that weirdness. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You're mother always kept this a secret from you because she didn't want me involved. Ah, well ruined now. Anyway, she was a girl here named Koemi. She fell in love with a boy named Sasuke. Then one day she just left this all behind. She didn't even let the boy know."

"Why do you have me then?"

"I'm remaking my past with you, her daughter!"

"I don't believe a word you're saying. Oh, by the way I have to pee." He looked pissed and uncuffed me.

"You're like your mother so much. At least you don't have powers!" I rolled my eyes and left the room. _Idiot…_

I ran with all my energy. It was still morning so I was tired. I had no idea what that crazy man was talking about, but it did remind me of those stories Mom used to tell me. I saw a sign that said 'Leaf Village this way' so I followed it. Honestly, I just hope it's my way home.


	2. Meeting the Uchiha's

"Excuse me, 911? My daughter never returned home after school." I nervously spoke into the phone. My beautiful, first baby girl never came home from school. She's not into anything they do like sports or after school clubs.

"Ok, Ma'am, I need you to stay calm. I'll need her name, age, and the name of the school."

"Dani Elizabeth Adams, age 14, and she attends McHolister Junior High. Please, please find her." After that she hung up. I was pacing the kitchen and then my youngest daughter came in. She looked just as worried as I was.

"I'm worried about you and sister…" I broke into tears after she said that and brought her close to me.

"Honey, don't worry about me ok? You're sister's ok I'm sure. She probably just is at a friend's house. I hope…"

911 called me back. They said she never even entered the school building. Some kids who were with her that morning said she was outside of the building when they saw her. There was also a pale white kid following her with long black hair. I wrote everything down, thanked them, and hung up. My daughter took the note pad and pointed to the pale kid description.

"I know who took sister, Mommy…"

"You know the kid who took her?" I was shocked, yet a little relieved.

"Orochimaru, the snake that kidnapped Koemi all those times…it's him."

"Honey, I told you he's not real."

"Mommy, look closely at the description. It's him. His skin, the hair, it's everything you need!"

"Go to your room. Mommy needs to think about reality and not a fake world." She stormed off to her room upset. I regret being harsh to her, but really.

I thought about what she had said about it being Orochimaru. It couldn't possibly be him. I got rid of Koemi in my mind. When that had happened to Sam no one went into our world again. I kept thinking about what it could be. I kept thinking and thinking.

_Stories! The stories I told them all these years… I was still open to all the memories! _I figured it out at last. The old pervert had kidnapped her. Naomi was right. I couldn't tell her she was though because I can't open this world up to my kids. It was already opened up to one.

I made it to the Leaf Village. It wasn't hidden like it said it was. I looked around and found a nice big house, so I walked through the gate. When I reached the door I slammed the giant knocker against it.

A boy who looked just a little bit older than my mom answered the door. He had a sort of raven blue/black color for hair. His hair was also very spiked. "Hi, I'm Dani. I was kidnapped by this ugly pale old man and escaped, but now I have no idea on how to get back home."

"What village are you from?"

"…New Jersey?"

"The portal…it's been opened…but how and who opened it?"

"A portal? You mean that think I was brought through?"

"Come inside…" He led me inside and sat me down on the couch. A girl with fiery red hair came in and poured me some tea. I also noticed that she had fiery red eyes. She wore a pink dress and had a big belly.

"Who's this Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure. The portal was opened though, and I'm about to get some answers." She nodded and exited the room. It was just me and this Sasuke person.

"What's your name?" I answered Dani Adams. He skipped where I was from because I already gave him the answer.

"Did the old man tell you anything?"

"Said my mom was special and left some boy. He said I was the daughter, but I didn't believe him because my mom said she never existed. She said it was just a story she'd heard when she was my age."

"Who's your mom?" I answered Brianna Adams. He asked for the maiden name so I told him. His eyes got wide and he dropped his tea. It made a really loud crashing sound.

"He's after her…again….she opened the portal…"

"Who's after whom and who opened the portal?" The red haired girl came back to the room and got on her knees to clean up the mess.

"Koemi…he wants her again…" The red haired girl stood up and looked at me with huge eyes. They had fear in them.

"We must protect my niece immediately." He nodded and they took me to a room with a small bed. I was so confused. I needed answers.

"Sapphire! Sapphire are you home?" I was banging loudly on her door. Her husband opened the door.

"What's wrong Brianna is everything alright? Sapphires in bed, why don't you come in." I walked fast into Sapphire's room.

"Can I please talk to Sapphire alone?" He nodded and shut the door as he exited. I looked at Sapphire with urgency and worry.

"Orochimaru has my daughter. We need to find that portal now!"

"Brianna, calm down! We're pregnant we can't go there putting our unborn babies in danger!"

"My daughter was kidnapped by Orochimaru! Please help me! Please, Sapphire! You're the only one I have left who could help me! The only one left on this planet!" I burst into tears and fell to the floor. Sapphire got out of bed and held me close.

"We'll go, but we have to be careful. You know I hate it when you cry." I looked up at her and smiled. She disappeared with me and appeared by the portal. It was still on that damn highway. I remember causing a huge scene trying to save my friend Gabby. We walked through carefully.

I was Koemi again. I haven't been Koemi since I was fourteen. I looked at myself up and down. My fiery red hair fell in front of my face. I held it in my hands. _Still soft after all these years…_

I looked down, but I couldn't really see my legs. My stomach was huge. _I'm not fourteen anymore…that's right. I'm a pregnant adult even in this world._

"It feels great to be Koemi again…"


	3. Cousins or Not Cousins? That is the ?

"Would you like to do the honors Ms. Yamamoto?" Akito smiled at me and I smiled back nodding.

"It will be my pleasure Ms. Uchiha!" I held out my hand and she put hers in mine. I disappeared and next thing I knew we were in Orochimaru's room. There he was, sitting on his bed nonchalantly.

"Ah, it's Koemi-chan and Sasuke-kun's sister! Both of you put on quite the weight." Akito glared at him and I saw her get red in the face with anger.

"We're pregnant you fucking jerk!" I've never seen her so angry. I took over with even more anger. I stomped my foot down on the ground as hard as I could and got ready to scream my head off at him.

"Where is my daughter?" I'm pretty sure this whole world could hear me. A smirk came across his face. He snapped his fingers and chains came shooting out of the ceiling. They locked onto my wrists and I was brought to my knees. My glare worsened. Orochimaru snapped again and Kabuto came into the room grabbing Akito. He dragged her out and that was the last I saw her.

"Let's retrace your steps, Dani." I didn't know why these people were being so nice to me. I don't even know them and they gave me a room. I nodded at the red haired woman and began to retrace everything.

"Well, I was on the bus sitting next to the hottest kid in my grade."

"Always love those hotties."

"Then a pale kid with long black hair came on the bus and literally pushed the hot guy out of the seat and sat next to me. He kept staring at me the entire ride to school. When we got to school I was walking inside and didn't notice that he was following me until I turned around to get a quick drink from the fountain. I said 'stop following me freak' and the next thing I knew he had his hand around my mouth and we disappeared. After that we appeared on a highway and there was this strange swirly thing. After that I blacked out and ended up in a cave like place chained to a bed."

"That's Orochimaru for sure. Don't worry, Dani we'll get your mother back. I know exactly where she is."

"If he's dangerous I'd rather you not go…I just want to go home."

"Then I'll send my husband. He's probably dying to go anyway." She walked out of the room and I overheard her husband, or Sasuke, saying something about a team he had in the past. He was only going to bring a girl named Mizuiro along though. I laid my head on the pillow. Too many things were happening too fast.

"Why are you in my bed?" I jumped. I wasn't expecting anyone in. I sat up and looked at a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She was beautiful.

"Oh, um, sorry I didn't know this was your bed. They just let me lay down in it."

"Well, now you know."

"I'm Dani, Dani Adams." I figured I'd introduce myself to her anyway. I got out of the bed and stood there smiling at her.

"I'm Ai; Ai Uchiha." I couldn't help but laugh at her name.

"Ai as in Aye Aye Captain?" I tried holding back my laughter, but I couldn't help it. I burst into tears from laughing so hard.

"No idiot. Ai, as in the word love. You know Ai suru? Love you?"

"Oh! Well, that's a really pretty name. My name doesn't really mean anything I think."

"I'm a chunin ninja. What's your rank, genin?"

"Um…I'm not from here actually. I'm from America." She looked at me confused.

"You know, America! Madonna, Michael Jackson, Brittany Spears! It's Friday by Rebecca Black. Ever hear it? She had like a billion YouTube hits."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I'm fourteen."

"How weird, so am I!"

"Really? That's so cool! I think I'm going to like you idiot." We talked for a bit and then the red haired girl came in with two bowls. They had noodles in them.

"I'm glad to see the cousins are getting along. I got some Ramen for dinner." I was confused by the word cousin. I wanted to ask why, but she was already gone. I stared at the bowl in front of me.

"It's ramen noodles. They're really good, try them." Ai was already halfway done with hers. I picked up my chopsticks and stared at those next. Ai had to show me how to use them. I soon caught on and brought the chopsticks down on the noodles, picked them up, and shoved them in my mouth. I chewed, thought, and swallowed.

"They are good." Ai and I laughed the whole night. Her dad had left to go find my mom.

"Alrighty, Sasuke-kun! You ready to go kick some ass!" I reunited with an old friend of mine, Mizuiro. She's still the same even as an adult.

"Quiet, Mizuiro! We're at the entrance. We can't be discovered before we even make it into the hideout."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sasuke!" She brought her right hand up to her forehead in salute. I facepalmed.

"Let's just go." We ran into the hideout and to Orochimaru's room, where I saw Koemi for the first time in years. She was big in the stomach. It made me feel a little upset, but I couldn't be. I was happily married to her sister, Kiyomi. She gave me the most beautiful daughter. I had to suck in the sadness and bring on the angry.

"Hi, hi Koemi-chan! We're here to rescue you!" She looked up from hiding in her chest and showed us her bloody face. I couldn't believe he'd do this to her. I went from sad to enraged with hatred.

"Akito…save Akito…" She was barely audible. I looked at Mizuiro.

"Un-chain Koemi. I'll go find my sister. Once you un-chain her, help her to her feet and get out of here. Bring her back to my house."

"Aye, aye Sasuke-kun!" She got to work and I left for my sister. I haven't seen her in ages either, because she was still protecting Koemi in America as Sapphire. I ran and peeked through every door until I came across a cell room. _This must be new. _I thought. I checked each cell until I came across Akito's.

"Sasuke? Is that you? Where's Koemi I have to protect her."

"She's going to be ok, I have Mizuiro saving her."

"That should go well…" She stated sarcastically.

"No, she's really good at saving people. She's just a little crazy, but she knows the mind of a villain. She's good with this stuff. That's why her and I are a team. I left Team 7 a long time ago. She's my new team member. I need her. Anyway, do you know where the key is?"

"Well, um…no. Not exactly…"

"You didn't see anyone take it?"

"Well, I think it's in Orochimaru's room…but I'm not too sure. He gave the orders…so I think it's in his room." I nodded at her and ran all the way back to Orochimaru's room. When I walked in there, he was sitting on the bed and Koemi was signing some piece of paper. Mizuiro's mouth was being covered by Orochimaru's hand.

"Thank you so much, Koemi-chan for signing a marriage form." I couldn't believe my ears. I marriage form? What was she thinking? I had to get both of these girls out of here. I had to get all three of these girls away from this place, but how? I quickly slipped back out and took out my cell phone.

"Naruto, Hinata? It's me Sasuke. I need your help…"


End file.
